The Retelling of Haruhi Suzumiya
by TrainerDuke
Summary: This is a retelling of the original Haruhi Suzumiya series. It wouldn't be exactly the same as the original, though... it will include twists, different character traits,  and a lot more I can't talk about yet.    Rated T for Violence, Language


**A/N:**

Hey, everybody! I'm excited to finally published my first Haruhi-related story!

Please consider that I'm not a native English-speaker, so...you might spot some mistakes here and there...

I will try to improve, though !

Alright, let the story begin...

* * *

**Haruhi Suzumiya – An odyssey**

**Part I**

You might have already guessed who's going to be the narrator of this story.

Well, I think it's quite obvious. My past – our past with the goddess call 'Haruhi' should be well known by now.

But for those of you that still don't know what this is about, I'll give a quick summary.

I go to the north high school, it's my second year.

I'm member of the so-called „SOS Brigade", an after school activity club that...isn't even recognized as one.

The club's full name is „**Spreading Excitement all Over the World with the Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade ****„ **, and yes, I agree that it sounds akward.

Haruhi Suzumiya, a quick-witted, annoying and extremely unappealing young women with an awful taste for film design. Though she's got some pretty good looks..

Anyway, other Brigade members include Mikuru Asahina, lovely, red-haired and forced by Haruhi to wear maid costumes; Itsuki Koizumi, a guy with an annoying smile who obeys Haruhi without restistance; Yuki Nagato, a silent bookworm, and of course me, Kyon. At least that's what they call me all the time...I really hate that name.

There's a destinctive difference between me and the other birgade members that you should know about. Wait, I didn't mention it?

Ms. Asahina is a time-traveler from the future, Koizumi an esper working for an organization full of...well, espers, Nagato is an humanoid interface belonging to some Integrated Data Sentient Entity and Haruhi has the powers of a **god**.

It's shocking; at least it was for me when I first heard about this from the members. Though that does not include our „leader", Haruhi Suzumiya, who doesn't, unlike everyone else in the Brigade, know about her godlike powers. These powers can trigger certain events, like making aliens and monsters appear, or even recreate our whole world and such.

Unfortunately, there's little we can do to prevent her from going nuts from time to time, as her subconcious use of power depends on her mood.

Did I mention that she's eccentric ?

This is where I come into play. It's my duty (and unfortunate destiny, so it seems) to protect the world from the evil dominator Haruhi Suzumiya by keeping her mood up.

How I can do that you ask? No, not by showing emotions towards her or be funny or anything a normal human being would expect at this point.

No, I have to do the shitty work.

So, why should I be responsible for Haruhi's actions when I do not even posses supernatural powers like the other three protectors?

Because I do not have to fight off humanoid interfaces, kill uber-dimensional cave crickets or decrease the size of a closed space. My duty is to interact with Haruhi as much as possible (this rarely ever happens) and do what she orders me to. She's the leader, after all.

…

Somehow, Haruhi wants me to be next to hear when we're out searching for aliens, time-travelers and ESPs. Yes, that's the goal of the SOS Brigade.

What do you say? We already _have_ those kinds of things in our Brigade?

Yeah, but you shmust not forget that Haruhi isn't aware of their existence. She sees Yuki, Asahina and Koizumi as normal human beings.

Our club frequently searches the city for these mysteries that we are never gonna find, anyway.. A reason for that might be the action taken by Koizumi's organisation and Nagato's alien-faction.

They want to ensure that nothing ever happens that could cause the appearance of a closed space (which is a certain area of the city or a landscape that is haunted by giant, blue, one-eyed monsters and can destroy the place in the real world if it can't be tamed).

I don't know for sure how the two can actually prevent that, but I know that Nagato has an unlimited amount of futuristic weapons and Koizumi can shoot fireballs at his enemies.

Actually, I remember how Haruhi was re-creating the world, and how only me and herself were trapped in it...

* * *

**A/N:**

I apologise for this chapter being so short, but it's only intended as an introduction.

I will publish the first "real" chapter this weekend, so stay tuned!

Until then,

The Duke


End file.
